


Aberrant - Tony/Tim Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [210]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim and Tony are out at a bar. Tim gets hit on and Tony gets possessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittles_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_lee/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [skittles_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_lee/pseuds/skittles_lee) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/28/1999 for the word [aberrant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/28/aberrant).
> 
> aberrant  
> Markedly different from an accepted norm; Deviating from the ordinary or natural type; abnormal.
> 
> This is for skittles_lee who requested the below prompt from me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile).
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> They're at a bar when Tim is hit on (would prefed it to be Trent Kort but it can be anyone) and tony comes and can either pull him close or make out with him, whatever you decide, it just has to be possessive and 'hands off' and tells whoever they are to stay away from his fiancé/husband. You can choose which one would suit the fic best. 
> 
> It would be even better if some or all of team Gibbs is like, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TOGETHER. But that bit isn't necessary.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any brain breaking that occurs. I hope skittles_lee enjoys this anyway.
> 
> If you'd like your own drabble you can always prompt me and see what happens. The link at the end of the work explains what's allowed and what's not if you're interested in leaving me your own prompt.

# 

Aberrant - Tony/Tim Version

McGee sipped his drink. Tony was off dancing somewhere. It didn’t bother McGee usually, however, this time some twenty something skinny boy was all over Tony. Not one to get jealous normally as he knew Tony only wanted him, this guy was pushing all of McGee’s buttons. He was hotter, sexier, and younger.

“Can I buy you a drink?” A high pitched feminine sounding voice asked.

Turning around to get a good look at the woman, McGee choked and almost spit up his drink. A tall redhead with blue eyes stood there in a gorgeous green dress that hugged her body in a way that accented her curves.

“Kort?” McGee blurted out not at all sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. If he didn’t know Kort he would believe he was a woman in that outfit and with the makeup he had on.

“The one and only.” Kort smiled his orange-red lipstick glistening in the darkened club.

“What’s with the outfit?” McGee questioned, raising his eyebrow at the CIA Agent’s aberrant attire.

“Didn’t DiNozzo tell you? I know you’re here with him.” Kort mocked.

“Tell me what?” McGee asked still confused about what was going on here. Had Tony brought them here on an undercover op without telling McGee?

“It’s drag queen night!” Kort smirked gesturing to what he was wearing and showing off how good it made him look.

“So all this?” McGee looked Kort up and down.

“A guy has to keep up his undercover skills.” Kort smiled slightly. “Hey, I was serious about that drink. You want one?” Kort leaned in closer to McGee.

“Sure.” McGee agreed, pretty sure this was all a hallucination anyway. Who would ever believe Trent Kort, creepy CIA Agent, would be in a bar dressed as a drag queen and hitting on him anyway. 

Kort ordered a couple of drinks and settled his hand on McGee’s thigh. McGee looked at Kort in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Kort smiled.

Usually Tony could feel McGee’s eyes on him while he was dancing even though McGee rarely chose to partake in dancing himself, something to do with not being good at it or so he claimed. Worried, Tony looked over from the dance floor to check on his fiance and was surprised to see him chatting it up with a woman he didn’t recognize. Frowning, he excused himself from the dance floor and headed over to McGee. 

How dare that woman put her hand on his fiance’s thigh. Pretending to ignore the woman, he grabbed McGee’s shoulders to hold him steady and kissed the life out of McGee. Only once he was sure that McGee was thoroughly claimed, did he step back incidentally knocking the woman’s hand off McGee’s thigh in the process. Turning to glare at the woman, he growled. “Hands off. He’s mine.” 

Then taking a second look at the woman, he couldn’t help asking, “Kort?”

Kort looked him up and down, before deigning to respond. “Yep.” He replied casually slipping his hands into his pockets. “And don’t worry, DiNozzo. I know he’s yours.”

“What are you doing here?” Tony pressed. It wasn’t exactly normal to run into the CIA Agent in a social setting that wasn’t an op.

“Much the same as you, I suppose. Though I came for the drag queen portion of the night instead of the dancing.” Kort responded vaguely.

“You’re out with your fiance to have some fun?” Tony raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Well he’s not my fiance. Not even my boyfriend, yet, but I’m hoping to attract his attention tonight.” With that Kort gestured to a dark corner to indicate who he was talking about. Turning around, Tony and McGee both noticed Gibbs sitting where Kort indicated. Gibbs was staring right at them. So he’d clearly seen them earlier. 

They turned back to Kort and asked in shocked unison, “You want to date Gibbs?”

“If he’ll have me.” Kort retorted slyly.

Looking back at Gibbs, Tony and McGee noticed he was now headed their way.

“Crap.” McGee muttered under his breath inwardly freaking out about Gibbs finding out. He knew they were breaking rule 12 and was worried this would mean one or both of them were off the team. With his luck, he’d be the one kicked off as Gibbs had always seemed to have a soft spot for Tony.

Tony glanced at McGee as he heard his fiance’s expletive. Stepping closer he slipped his arm around McGee’s shoulder. Leaning down, he whispered in McGee’s ear. “Calm down. It will be alright. I promise.”

McGee whispered out of the side of his mouth. “But what about rule 12?”

“Oh. Trust me. This isn’t the first time I’ve broken that rule. It will be fine.” Tony smirked at Tim with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Gibbs growled as he reached the threesome. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Tony matched Gibbs glare with one of his own. “What does it look like boss? I’m an enjoying a night off with my fiance.”

“Fiance? Since when?!” Gibbs shouted, pretending to be angry. 

Tony looked at McGee. “About 2 years, I’d say. Well the fiance bit has only been the last 6 months of that actually. Wouldn’t you agree, McGeek?”

McGee paled as Gibbs attention was turned to him. “Uh? Yes.” McGee barely managed to mutter under Gibbs stare.

“Good job, McGee.” Gibbs congratulated clapping him on his back. 

“Uh, what?” McGee asked thoroughly confused now.

“You’ve kept it out of the office.” Gibbs explained.

McGee turned to Tony even more confused hoping Tony could translate the boss for him like he usually did.

“There’s an unwritten part to rule 12, probie. It goes ‘Never date a coworker.’ Unless you can keep it out of the office.” Tony explained smiling widely.

“Oh!” McGee exclaimed understanding now.

Letting his SFA settle McGee down, he turned to the redhead. “Kort.” He nodded in greeting.

“Gibbs.” Kort replied boldly wrapping his arm around Gibbs waist and leading him away from the other 2 agents.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Kort, but did not protest. He hadn’t actually planned to intrude on his agent’s personal time, but they had clearly seen him and he figured it was better to get it over with than drag it out and end up affecting McGee’s behavior in the office.

Kort started up a conversation as they headed out of the bar knowing that since Gibbs didn’t protest the arm, it meant he didn’t mind. Gibbs grunted at appropriate intervals, but otherwise let Kort carry the weight of the conversation. Kort was the one who was courting him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
